The Tell Tale of a Princess
by XxOrangeGreenRed
Summary: Meet Aika, an every day girl, but one day she stumbles along a secret that's been hidden in her history! Magic, princes, battles, and maybe some romance. MAYBE! An exciting story that I created about, two or three years ago. Reviews loved!
1. Chapter 1, My life

My Life

About Eleven or Twelve years ago, my life was a living hell and I hated it. You're probably wondering, "What's so bad about it?", So I'll tell you. Here is my story, Aika Hilaya's Story.

I ran into bed with a frown on my face, like almost every other night. The only thing that I own is a big old mirror, and a stuffed cat that I named Bretta. The two items were just two of all the billions of things my parents owned before they disappeared. Nobody knew where they disappeared to. The child agency gave me to this family, the Hilaya family, the grumpiest, meanest family that you'll meet. They might be nice to you, but not to me! They treat me like a dead rat for peet sakes! I still wonder about my parents, what happened to them? Who took them away from me? Why? Also where?

Who, what, when, where, why and how. But that's impossible, they have been missong for almost like, eleven years now. But back to the facts, why am I sad almost every night? Oh yeah, because I have a miserable one. But one day, I whent to my mirror more than I ever had before. My parents, (Not the real ones) were fighting again because of me. Why? Well because my little sister, Rose, wanted to watch TV, and I didn't let her because it was an important show on kids who are treated badly, and I told her that It was going to finish in about one to two minutes. Really because at the end they were telling kids how to get help, but Rose didn't listen. So she told my parents that I punched her, and obviously they knew that she wasn't telling the truth, she would be crying if I did. But they didn't care. They got mad at me anyways. I tried anyways to explain but they didn't listen. I calmed down and whent to bed. I felt a lot better hugging Bretta. I didn't really care, it wasn't like if it was the first time they got mad at me for no reason.

The next day I tried to look pretty for once, I don't go to school on weekdays. To mee, I looked pretty good. Orange stingy hair, whitish peach skin, normal size and beautiful shade of brown eyes, just like a normal 15 year old girl would look like. It felt good to feel my long hair wave across my back skin.

But something soon caught my eye, something carved on the mirror boarding. " The royal familiy of all worlds shall live in peace, for thy moods shall command everything." I wondered what it meant. Beside the words was a hole, a key slot. It was all so weird. I whispered to myself, "What are you trying to tell me?" I studied the mirror, for some more clues of course, but I found nothing besides pictures of flowers. Then I relised something, there was a hollow spot in the bottom left part of the mirror. I carefully tried to open it. Suddenly it whent "Snap!", I hoped I didn't brake it.

There was a letter inside. I took it out and started reading. It said,

"Dear Aika,

By now we have probably disappeared, and don't you worry. It's destiny for all this that is happening to happen. You will soon find out about all the secrets in your life. We are very sorry about all that yo usuffered. We love you,

Shania, Dan"

The letter was old, a decade or so. It was amazing, I didn't know what to do. And what did my parents mean by "Destiny"? So many questions came to my mind. But I then heard my fake parents coming, I was nervous, I couldn't tell them this. I didn't know why but I just couldn't tell them. So I quickly put my letter back in the hollow spot in my mirror and snapped everything back in place. While I was putting everything back in orde, I told myself "Why? ... I'm just a girl in the Caribbean, who lives in the Mountains in the Bahamas. How can this happen to me? Secrest in my life? What do they mean?" I thought.

"I'm just a normal girl... Or I think I am." 


	2. Chapter 2, The Key

Chapter 2 The Key

My fake parents came and they told me that they were going to the beach tomorrow. I acted cool, like nothing happened. Obviously I wasn't going with them, so I didn't bother. Besides, I wanted to inspect the mirror. The mirror had a key slot, so I guessed that I'm looking for a key. That night I guessed that the key won't be hanging on a key chain holder, so when my fake parents leave, I'll use a metal detector or something. The night went by fast. I did the every morning thing; make breakfast, use the bathroom, take a shower, etc.., then got down to business when my parents left. I took out the metal detector and started searching around the mirror. I found no key. I checked the living room, no key. I checked the kitchen, bedrooms, everywhere and I didn't find anything! Anything! Well, maybe besides a couple of dollars, but that doesn't matter. I never gave up. If it's my destiny, then it's gonnna happen. And when I mean it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen. Two days go by quickly.

For two days..Two whole days I searched for the key, but no luck. No luck at all. I tried so hard, but nothing. Then my fake mom came, she was washing all the stuffed toys in the house for the first time, so I gave her Bretta and went back to thinking. I had math homework, so I had to do that first. When I finished, my fake mom finished washing the toys. She called me. "Aika? What is this key for?" She said. She found it in Bretta, therefor leaving me shocked as an idiot. "It was in Bretta all along..Better not let her know." I thought, "Ahem, I just found that key on the ground. It's really pretty, that's what I have it." I said, sounding weird to her. I just didn't get it, she still fell for it! And there it was, the key to my future, or atleast I think it is. I didn't exactly start thinking on what would happen after.

"Aika, I'm not done talking, this sheet of paper was with the key." My fake mom said.  
"...Did you read it"  
"No"  
"Ok, maybe it's another instruction sheet or message from mom and dad.." I mumbled to myself, taking the paper and going into my room, locking the door. I looked at it, but it wasn't a note, but a picture! A picture of my family, my real one. My mom was so beautiful...and looks almost like me. My dad was big and strong, and there was me. As a little baby, about a year or so. To me, it was like the perfect family, but it's not. I looked at the key, "I think tomorrow, after school I'll go on my first journey." I thought to myself. I put my face flat onto my pillow and screamed into it. Who knows what will happen, everything has a purpose, a reason, and a destiny. 


	3. Chapter 3, School

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading SO MUCH! Please remember not to kill me if my story isn't to good. I was young when I wrote this ;

NU! I do NOT own Skies of Arcadia. Or any anime. Sadly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 School

Going to school is so much fun. Why? Well because it's the only time I don't get to see my fake family, and besides that, I've got lots of friends. I got ready for school early, packed my homework, ate a bowl of Cheerios' and then left. I couldn't wait to go to school, because it was Friday. Not only do I not have school after Friday, which is Saturday and Sunday, plus my fake parents are going out, taking Rose with them.

As I walked half way to school, a car was coming. It was Fina, she's my best friend and is the nicest rich person you could meet. She has blonde shoulder length hair. Truly a good friend. She gave me a ride to school. "So Aika! How are you?" Fina asked, "Excellent!" I squeeled back. Ok, ok, I know that I shouldn't tell anyone about my big secret. I didn't. We just went on driving, watched a little T.V. to pass the time. The car was a long black one, a limo. We had fun, then we reached school. First perios, we had language for two periods, one and two, we read for One and for Two we did Novel study. School starts at 8:00am, and ends at 3:00pm. Period 3 we did art, period 4 was gym, period 5 was math and last period was health. Of cource we had recess, but only two. First recess and lunch recess. But we had gym every school day. Which was ok with me. School was the greatest place to me, you could hang out with friends, learn and be educated, and even go on field trips! For free! I mean sure, a lot of people hate school, but school compared to my home is a trip to heaven. I get good grades and everything, I just wish that I could go to school for all week. That would be great. But of course we have a school "Bully Gang". But I don't bother them.

I got perfect on that math test. A! Two minutes befroe home time we did agendas', I couldn't wait to go home so I would solve my mystery, the day was the most exciting day ever. I couldn't wait. My fake parents were coming to pick me up. Fina asked me if I wanted a ride home, I said no. "My parents would kill me." So I waited, and waited, untill they came. I decided that tomorrow I'll go check out the mirror. I got home, ate, brushed, and went to bed still excited and still not able to wait. 


	4. Chapter 4, Fairies!

Alright, now the story/action shall begin XDD Or atleast, I hope it does ;  
I do not own any of the characters or the game  
-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 Fairies!

The next day, I didn't waste time atall. I did the every morning thing, then when my parents went out to my cousins house, which is another island, so I had plenty of time. So they left and that was when I ran into Bretta and looked for the key. (Just to let you know, the key was inside her paw.) I ran to the mirror and got ready to put the key in. I was so nervous, then I got over with it and put it in. The mirror started shaking, then the glass part of the mirror flipped! Like, 360 degrees! Everything went back to normal then. "...T-that's all!" i said in shock. I mean, how could you blame me? I waited like, four days in excitement. "Something had to happen." I figured. I mean, come on, mirrors don't just start shaking then flip for no reason. I touched the mirror. Nothing happened. "Oh come on!" I said outloud. But then I saw something.

Colourful little bugs on the top of my stack of clothing in the mirror. I turned around, but nothing was there. How could the mirror reflect the image of something that isn't there? I turned back. "W-what are you..?" I said, abit calm. I don't get freaked too easily.

"Why? I mean, it's not like you could see us." One said, "Why of course!" I said weidly. "Why...That's impossible." Another one of the creatures said.  
"No one from the other side could see us, or this place besides.." "Well! Keep talking!" I said impatiently, "Never mind. Twist that key once more child." I did what they said. There was a flash, the little bugs disappeared! "Where did you go!" I called out. "We're right here!" I turned. "How did you get here!" I questioned demandingly.

"You're the one that moved!" One creature said, "You're now in Mirror Palace! The other side of the Mirror"  
"What? Come on, I think I would know my own house!" The house was the same, I knew that I was in my own house..right?  
"Then go outside." All four of the creatures said. I hesitated. "Ok then.."

I whent outside, wondering why they would tell me to do so. I opened the door, and let my mouth drop. "Oh, My, God." Everything, I mean everything, was just plain cool! Horse cars that they used in the olden days were being rode on, boats were flying in the air, people dressed in different ways; Some old fashion, some pirate fashion, hip hop, 80's and some even 70's! "How..Weird." I said, getting ready to somewhat faint. The sky was a perfect blue, not a dull blue, but a perfect, perfect blue. Then the creatures came.

"Oh. Ok, and let me guess, you're fairies!" I said dissy like,  
"No duh." Said one of them.  
I pouted, "Well you don't have to be mean." One of the fairy's poked the fairy.  
"Sorry." It said.

The fairies soon studied me. "How are you able to.. Pass threw the worlds?" "..Don't ask me." I replied, I didn't know what to say. Then horns started to sound. "Get out of the way" and "Clear out" were the only words I could hear. "Missy! I suggest you do as the people say and get out of the way!" The fairies continued, "Prince Vyse is coming!" 


End file.
